Haru no Sakura
by FuRaHeart
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Di bawah kelopak-kelopak bunga musim semi yang berguguran itu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan sekali dia ulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, tak akan dia lepaskan. "Bagaimana Sasuke, kau suka sakura di musim semi?" Senyum di wajah polos Sasuke seketika mengembang. "Sakura di musim semi… Iya," jawab Sasuke dengan riang. " aku suka sekali saku…"


**Judul:** Haru no Sakura

 **Author:** FuRaHeart

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Family, General

 **No. Prompt:** #1

 **Kategori Kontes:** SasuSaku Canon for Fiction

 **Summary:** [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Di bawah kelopak-kelopak bunga musim semi yang berguguran itu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan sekali dia ulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, tak akan dia lepaskan. "Bagaimana Sasuke, kau suka sakura di musim semi?" Senyum di wajah polos Sasuke seketika mengembang. "Sakura di musim semi… Iya," jawab Sasuke dengan riang. "─aku suka sekali saku…"

* * *

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Berdiri di samping _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Berjalan sedikit di depan _Nii-san_ _._ Dengan perasaan gembira, Uchiha Sasuke—itulah nama si bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tengah asyik berjalan-jalan. Mereka sekeluarga menyusuri jalan setapak di bawah pepohonan besar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Pohon yang memekarkan bunga-bunga kecil pada dahannya. Hembusan angin terasa sedikit kencang, lantas menerbangkan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan jumlah kelopak merah muda itu berguguran. Sang bocah melompat-lompat, mengulurkan kedua tangannya mencoba menangkap salah satu kelopak.

 _Hap_

"Kakak!" teriaknya berlarian menghampiri Itachi yang masih berjalan santai di belakang, "Lihat apa yang kudapat?!" Dia berseru seraya memperlihatkan sesuatu berwarna merah muda dalam telapak tangannya.

"Wah, hebat sekali Sasuke." puji kakaknya itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak itu gemas. Sasuke tersipu malu dan tak bisa sembunyikan senyuman ceria di wajahnya.

"Aneh, warna daunnya bukan hijau ya." ucap polos Sasuke, sukses membuat kakaknya pun terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, itu bukan daun, Sasuke." kata Itachi.

 _Syaa_ _t_

Itachi melompat menaiki dahan-dahan pohon. Sasuke menatap kagum kakaknya yang memang seorang _chunin_ itu.

"Lihatlah, Sasuke…" kata Itachi, begitu kembali turun dari atas pohon dan membawakannya sekuntum bunga yang masih utuh. "Kau tahu apa ini? Ini namanya sakura."

"Saruka?" Sasuke mengernyit heran, memerhatikan bunga itu.

"Sa~ku~ra." Itachi kembali mengulangi, membenarkan perkataan sang adik. "Sakura itu bunga asli daerah Himalaya yang termasuk dalam keluarga mawar dan genus sakura. Pada musimnya bunga ini akan serentak mekar, lalu orang-orang berkumpul di bawahnya untuk bergembira. Melupakan penderitaan, kesedihan dan segala rasa sakit. Seperti hari ini, kita berjalan-jalan di bawah pohon sakura, kau merasa gembira kan, Sasuke?"

Dia terkesima mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Walau sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu, tapi perasaan gembira yang muncul tiba-tiba saat itu sungguh memenuhi hatinya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Mikoto─ibu mereka mendekat, kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan si bungsu. "Jadi ingatlah Sasuke, sakura adalah bunga yang membuat semua orang bahagia."

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau suka sakura di musim semi?" tanya Fugaku, wajah sang ayah memancarkan kelembutan.

Senyum di wajah polos Sasuke seketika mengembang. "Sakura di musim semi…" dia ulangi kalimat itu. Sekilas memandang kembali ketiga anggota keluarga tercintanya sebelum menengadahkan kepala menatap cantiknya bunga-bunga merah muda di sekitar. "Iya," jawab Sasuke dengan riang. "─aku suka sekali saku…"

 _Jdug_

"─rawww… duuuhhh..."

Sesuatu tiba-tiba membentur bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Tak begitu sakit hanya saja tetap membuat bocah itu melenguh mengetahui ada benda bulat empuk asing yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyerang dia dari belakang. Sambil mengusap-usap kepala, Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita berlari menghampirinya.

"Aduh, maaf ya… anakku tak sengaja melemparkannya. Kau tak apa-apa, nak?" tanya wanita itu khawatir.

Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal. Ditatapnya tajam seorang anak yang tampak ketakutan berlindung di balik punggung sang ibu. Jadi bola tadi anak itu yang melemparkannya?

"Ah, iya tak apa-apa kok." balas Mikoto yang lekas mengambil sikap dengan bijak. Dikembalikannya bola karet berukuran sedang itu dan mengelus-elus kepala putranya sendiri yang tadi kena tembak. "Sasuke, barusan tak sakit, kan?"

"Hn." balas Sasuke sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jagoan." puji Mikoto.

"Maaf ya,..." Dan wanita asing berambut kecoklatan itu kini tampak sedang membujuk putrinya, "Ayo cepat kau minta maaf pada mereka!"

Sasuke melihat gadis kecil itu perlahan menampakan diri. Keluar dari persembunyian di balik punggung sang ibu dan takut-takut menghampiri dirinya. Dan hei, perhatikanlah bahwa warna rambut anak itu aneh sekali. _Merah muda? Seperti bunga sakura,_ pikir Sasuke terkesima.

"Sakura,"

 _Deg_

Mendengar nama itu pun disebut semakin membuat Sasuke tertarik. _Sakura? Namanya Sakura?_

"Ayo Sakura, cepat bilang maaf." bujuk ibu itu.

Sebuah tangan putih terulur kehadapan Sasuke, "Maaf…" suara lembut si gadis kecil terdengar pelan.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Untuk sesaat onyx dan emerald bertatapan. Seolah telah tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Unik. Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya kini benar-benar memiliki keindahan musim semi. Warna rambut merah muda layaknya bunga cantik sakura, iris hijau klorofil dedaunan, kedua belah pipi ranum yang bersemu seperti pancaran hangat cahaya mentari.

"Hn," tanpa ragu Sasuke pun akhirnya meraih tangan itu dan bersalaman, lantas dibalas oleh sebuah senyum manis dari gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, nak…" seru Mikoto datang menyela langsung mengelus helaian rambut merah muda yang dihiasi bandana berwarna merah itu. Dengan gemas pula dia belai kedua belah pipinya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Haluno cakula─" cicit si gadis kecil, cempreng dan rada cadel. Jelas menimbulkan kesan lucu tersendiri bagi Mikoto dan ibu sang gadis. Sejenak mereka pun tertawa-tawa.

"Haruno Sakura." Ibunya lekas mengoreksi. "Salam kenal."

"Oh, hahahaha… manisnya, namamu cantik seperti dirimu." puji Mikoto. "Salam kenal juga."

"Haruno?" sela Fugaku, tak disangka tiba-tiba ikut serta dalam obrolan. "Apa kalian masih kerabatnya Haruno Kizashi?"

"Eeh, anda kenal dengan suamiku?" wanita itu balik bertanya.

Belum sempat dijawab, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berteriak. "Mebukiiiiii!"

Sontak semuanya menoleh dan melihat seorang bapak-bapak berkimono longgar sekenanya dengan celana pendek dan sandal sederhana datang menghampiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk kita buka bekal." Pandangan pria berambut merah muda kusam itu sebentar berkelana, "HEE?!" kagetnya dia saat melihat Fugaku, "KAU?!" cengangnya.

"Hn!" Fugaku pun tak kalah terkejut. Onyx itu terpicing, menatap tajam. Ekspresinya berubah serius. "Kau?!"

"AAAA… SI UCHIHA?!" gelegar Kizashi sambil menunjuk tak sopan.

Suasana sempat tegang ketika tiba-tiba Kizashi berburu dan menepuk keras kedua bahu Fugaku. Dikira mereka punya hubungan buruk, tahunya―"Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu, kawan. Hehe…"

Ekh?!... Dan yang lain pun _sweat_ _drop_.

…

…

...

Tawa ceria tampak terdengar dalam kebersamaan dua keluarga Uchiha-Haruno. Mereka duduk beralaskan kain flanel yang digelar di bawah salah satu pohon sakura rindang yang sedang berguguran. Menikmati bekal disela obrolan. Menceritakan banyak hal dalam reuni tak sengaja antara Fugaku dan Kizashi. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah lama saling mengenal. Dulu sewaktu muda, mereka adalah rekan sesama _jounin_ dan sempat berada dalam satu tim di beberapa misi. Tak seperti Fugaku yang masih aktif sebagai _shinobi_ sampai sekarang dan menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, Kizashi memilih pensiun dini setelah dia menikah dan berkeluarga. Pindahnya pemukiman klan Uchiha ke pinggiran desa dan kesibukan masing-masing membuat kedua orang itu kehilangan kontak selama bertahun-tahun.

"HAHAHA… ternyata kau sudah punya dua anak lelaki." kata Kizashi, sambil menuangkan _sake_ ke gelas minuman Fugaku. "Mereka persis sepertimu. Kelihatan pintar dan berbakat. Pasti bisa menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat."

"Hn, sekarang Itachi sudah menjadi _chunin_. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti ujian _Jounin_. Dia anakku yang istimewa. Tahun depan pun Sasuke akan mulai masuk akademi. Meski tak seberbakat Itachi, tapi aku menaruh harapan yang sama padanya. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku sekarang sibuk berbisnis dan hanya punya seorang putri. Aku tak akan memaksanya menjadi seorang ninja, meskipun aku menawarinya untuk ikut masuk akademi tahun depan." jawab pria bercambang lebat yang menyambung hingga ke kumisnya ini sambil lanjut minum _sake_.

Sementara para suami berbincang, para istri pun asyik bercengkerama.

"Masakan buatanmu lezat,kapan-kapan ajari aku cara membuatnya ya." kata Mikoto, mengobrol dengan Mebuki. "Tadinya kami hanya berencana jalan-jalan saja, tapi malah jadi merepotkan begini."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. _Hanami_ itu memang lebih menyenangkan jika bisa bergembira bersama banyak orang. Dan tampaknya anak-anak pun menyukainya." Mebuki tersenyum saat menoleh melihat Sakura berlari pergi mengejar Sasuke dan Itachi usai menyantap kudapannya. Mereka bermain-main di tepian sungai.

...

...

Pandangan kagum itu tak bisa lepas. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terpana melihat Itachi yang sedang memainkan kunai. Dia perlihatkan kebolehannya, beberapa teknik andalan dan mencoba membidik sasaran. Tawa ceria beserta riuh tepuk tangan menyambut penampilannya.

"Hebat, kak!" seru Sasuke.

"Keren!" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku juga akan menjadi ninja hebat sepertimu."

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke, "Menjadi ninja?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tahun depan aku akan masuk akademi. Aku akan belajar jurus-jurus yang hebat bersama kakak. Ayah juga akan kagum padaku. Dan karena aku seorang Uchiha, aku pasti bisa."

"Waaaahhhh..." decak kagum Sakura. Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke yang meski berusia sedikit lebih muda darinya tapi sudah mempunyai ambisi seperti itu, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergejolak. Mereka memang masih kecil, polos dan bisa punya banyak mimpi. Lalu seperti ada yang menekan tombol impiannya— _switch on_ —Sakura yang selama ini tak mengerti mulai merasa terarah. "Ka-kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadi ninja." ucapnya. Impian itu tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran dan membara seperti berubah menjadi tekad. "Apa nanti aku boleh belajar bersama Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke terkejut mendapati Sakura tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak mereka kini terpaut dekat.

"Boleh? Boleh? Boleh, ya?!" tanya Sakura berulang kali, terlihat antusias.

Di depan tatapan emerald berbinar dan tampang ceria gadis itu sesaat membuatnya membeku. "Err, i-iya." jawab Sasuke sambil mengerling, mencoba menghindar. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit malu pada Sakura sekarang. "Kau boleh belajar bersamaku."

"Hore!" riang gadis itu.

Itachi terkekeh melihat tampang adiknya yang tersipu. Jarang-jarang Sasuke berwajah seperti itu. Apa karena Sakura?

"Bagus. Nanti aku akan ajari kalian berdua." ucapnya sambil menaruh kedua tangan di pucuk kepala Sasuke dan Sakura, membelainya pelan. _Akan menyenangkan kalau hidup bisa terus terasa damai seperti ini_ , pikir Itachi dalam hati.

Dan senyuman pemuda raven berkuncir itu pudar saat dia sekilas mengangkat pandangan dan melihat ada sesuatu di kejauhan. "Nah, kalian tunggu dulu sebentar ya. Sasuke, jangan kemana-mana. Aku ada sedikit urusan." pamit Itachi, tiba-tiba melangkah pergi menaiki bukit.

"Mau kemana kak?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi tak dijawab Itachi. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh melihatnya menghampiri sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di dekat pohon sana.

"Shishui- _niisan_..." gumam Sasuke, mengenali orang itu. Karena yang dihampiri Itachi adalah kerabatnya sendiri, Sasuke berpikir tak perlu mengadukan hal ini pada ayahnya. Lagipula Itachi menyuruhnya menunggu, jadi pasti tak akan lama. Dan di sampingnya pun kini ada Sakura.

Diam sesaat. Suasana mendadak canggung. Sakura memainkan sebelah kakinya, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu ke tanah sementara sesekali melirik Sasuke. Lelaki itu coba sibuk sendiri. Habisnya dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan Sakura sekarang. Karena ini kali pertama dia bermain dengan orang lain selain Itachi, terlebih lagi seorang anak perempuan.

"Ah, kunai kakak!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba, melihat di sela rerumputan ada kunai Itachi yang tertinggal. Bahannya sedikit berat dan terasa dingin dalam genggaman saat Sasuke memungutnya.

"Boleh aku lihat juga?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke menyerahkan kunai itu, "Hati-hati ujungnya tajam, jangan sampai kau terluka."

Sakura mengangguk dan wajahnya terlihat kagum, "Jadi ini senjata ninja?"

"Ada juga yang lainnya. Pedang, _shuriken_ , jangkar, _yari jutsu_ , _nunchaku_ , _ashiko_ , _chigiriki_ , _hanbo_ ,..." Sasuke sebutkan macam-macamnya.

"Kau tahu banyak ya?"

"Kakak dan ayah yang ajarkan padaku."

"Hebat. Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi seorang ninja?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku seorang Uchiha." jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Memang Uchiha itu apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Klan terhebat yang menguasai kekuatan mata."

"Mata? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Memangnya kenapa dengan matamu?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga terpaut begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan menatap onyx kelam itu lekat-lekat.

Sasuke mengerjap dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, "Po-pokoknya aku punya kekuatan yang hebat yang disebut _sharin'gan_."

"Keren," Senyum di wajah cantik itu mengembang, "Kau benar-benar keren, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku—aku juga ingin punya _sharin'gan_."

"Tidak bisa. Ini hanya dimiliki oleh kami, anggota keluarga Uchiha."

"Begitu ya..." Sakura merengut tampak kecewa, "Padahal aku juga ingin punya..."

Melihat Sakura begitu bikin Sasuke tak enak hati, "Coba nanti aku akan tanya kakak, apa mungkin kau pun bisa punya _sharin'gan_." hibur Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan kembali ceria.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ juga bisa menggunakan ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan kunai Itachi ke tangan Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Jujur kalau kunai asli baru pertama kali ini Sasuke menyentuhnya. Dia hanya selalu melihat Itachi dan ayahnya berlatih menggunakannya, sementara dia masih diberi mainan-mainan senjata ninja dari bahan plastik yang tidak berbahaya. "Bisa." jawab Sasuke kemudian. Berpikir yang mainan saja mampu dia lempar selalu tepat kena sasaran, mungkin tak akan berbeda jauh dengan yang asli.

"Tunjukkan padaku!" pinta Sakura antusias.

"Eh?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, onyx itu terbelalak.

"Kau bisa melemparnya seperti yang kak Itachi lakukan tadi, kan?" tanya Sakura, masih menunggu aksi Sasuke. "Kau bisa, kan?"

"Hn."

Sasuke sebentar menunduk melihat tangan kecilnya yang menggenggam erat batang kunai itu. Sedikit ada perasaan ragu. Tapi dia sendiri pun penasaran. Mungkin kalau sekali ini mencoba melemparkannya, tidak akan apa-apa. Dia pasti bisa. Dan saat pandangan onyx itu terangkat, terpicing menatap tajam sasaran, Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk melemparkannya sekuat tenaga.

 _Syaatt_

Kunai itu melesat, dan **—** _Jleb,_ tepat kena sasaran. Tertancap di batang pohon seperti yang dilakukan Itachi tadi.

"Wah, hebat!" Sakura bersorak dan bertepuk tangan seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

Gadis itu memuji-muji betapa kerennya aksi si bungsu Uchiha itu, sampai buat wajahnya Sasuke sedikit merona. Tak disangka dia benar-benar bisa melempar kunai itu dengan baik. Harusnya dia perlihatkan hal menakjubkan tadi pada ayah, ibu dan kakaknya juga. Pasti mereka pun akan ikut memujinya seperti ini.

"Ayo, coba lakukan lagi!" pinta Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu saja karena percobaan pertama berhasil, dia pasti jadi ketagihan. "Tunggu..."

Kaki-kaki kecil bocah itu lantas bergegas menuju pohon tempat kunai yang tadi tertancap. Tapi usai kembali mengambilnya dan berbalik, dia heran mendapati Sakura tak ada di tempatnya tadi menunggu. Onyx itu mengedarkan pandangan, menoleh ke sisi para orangtua mereka yang masih asyik bercengkerama. Tapi tak ada Sakura di sana. Sekelebat perasaan takut menghinggapi ketika dia dapati gadis dengan gaun terusan hijau muda bermotif dedaunan itu tampak berjongkok di sisi sungai.

"Sakura, apa yang kau..." Sasuke segera lari menghampiri.

Sambil masih mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai air sungai yang mengalir, Sakura menoleh mendengar panggilan Sasuke. "Aku temukan satu kunai lagi." ucapnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

"Awas!" teriak Sasuke.

 _Byur_

Saking terkejutnya, langkahnya sesaat terhenti seketika melihat Sakura jatuh terpeleset masuk ke sungai.

"Sakura!" teriaknya lagi.

Dia takut. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Mungkin harusnya dia berbalik dan berlari memberitahu orangtua mereka atau berteriak minta tolong. Tapi melihat tubuh mungil yang hampir terbawa arus itu, Sakura timbul-tenggelam sembari menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, Sasuke merasa harus dia sendiri yang meraih tangan itu.

"Sa—sasuke, tolong! Tolong aku! Sasuke—"

 _Byur_

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Sasuke ikut melompat masuk ke dalam sungai. Ini konyol. Tentu saja yang dilakukannya itu hal bodoh. Dia masih bocah. Dia tak bisa apa-apa. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Hanya karena ingin menolong tak berarti dia bisa lakukan dengan mudah. Tapi seperti dia tengah berusaha menangkap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang tadi jatuh berguguran, berharap tangan kecil itu mampu meraihnya, dan semoga saja saat membuka mata nanti, dia pasti akan melihat warna merah muda itu ada dalam telapak tangannya.

"Tak akan aku lepaskan, Sakura..."

...

...

...

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan tampak menerobos celah pepohonan. Seperti masih terjebak dalam mimpi, yang tampak di hadapan adalah pemandangan asing yang menakjubkan. Bukan langit biru seperti di siang hari, atau langit gelap malam hari. Adalah hamparan warna merah muda yang terbentang. Dan seperti menengadahkan kepala menatap langit musim dingin, dimana warna pucat menaburkan banyak butiran salju yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulit, sesuatu yang jatuh berguguran ini terlihat jauh lebih indah dan tercium wangi.

 _Sakura..._

Sasuke ingat nama bunga cantik yang diberitahu Itachi.

 _Sakura..._

Sasuke ingat apa yang diucapkan Mikoto tentang keindahannya.

 _Sakura..._

Sasuke ingat, "Apa kau suka, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Fugaku saat itu, "Sakura di musim semi..."

 _Haruno Sakura..._

Nama gadis kecil yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"—suke, Sasuke..."

 _Grep_

Secepat tangan itu terulur dan mencengkeram sesuatu, Sasuke cepat angkat tubuhnya. " _Kaa-san_ , Sakura..." paniknya.

"Sstt..." Mikoto menahan bahu putranya yang hendak bangkit. "Tidak apa-apa, kalian selamat. Syukurlah, nak..." Dia belai sebelah pipi ranum Sasuke, sembari menahan isak. "Maaf..." ucapnya lirih. Dan untuk kesekian kali air mata itu jatuh, meski kini perasaannya jauh lebih tenang melihat Sasuke yang hampir tenggelam sudah siuman. "Harusnya kami tak membiarkan kalian main sendiri..."

"Sudahlah, Mikoto..." sela Mebuki.

"Maaf atas keteledoran putraku." Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya. Fugaku tengah memarahi Itachi. Bagaimanapun sebagai anak paling besar, menjaga Sasuke dan Sakura saat bermain tadi adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting mereka selamat. Aku juga minta maaf. Awalnya karena ulah putriku."

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke.

Mebuki tersenyum, "Terima kasih kau tak melepaskan tangannya."

"Eh?" Sasuke perlahan menolehkan kepala dan melihat Sakura terbaring di sampingnya masih menutup mata.

"Dia sempat bangun tadi, tapi karena syok jadi tertidur lagi." lanjut Mebuki.

Di bawah kain tipis yang menyelimuti dua tubuh berpakaian basah, meski masih terasa dingin dan menggigil, tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat. Sasuke gerakkan perlahan jemari sebelah tangannya yang kaku. Dia menggenggam sesuatu yang tertaut dengan erat. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk satu senyuman. Sambil menatap paras wajah cantik yang masih terlelap itu, dalam hatinya terasa lega. Sepertinya dia berhasil. Berhasil menangkap bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indah.

...

...

...

"Itachi, sekali lagi kau ceroboh ayah tak akan memaafkanmu." ucap Fugaku.

"Iya." jawab Itachi. Dia akui kesalahannya hari ini. Sembarangan menggunakan peralatan ninja hanya untuk pamer benar-benar fatal. Meski awalnya hanya untuk menghibur dua anak lucu itu tapi karena dia sembarangan dan tak membereskan kembali semuanya, maka inilah yang terjadi.

"Untung saja kita masih sempat menyelamatkan mereka berdua." lanjut Mikoto. "Aku sampai takut terjadi sesuatu. Ini pengalaman pertama Sasuke berjalan-jalan di luar dan bertemu dengan anak lain seusianya. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia jadi anti sosial?" cemasnya.

"Sepertinya tak apa-apa." kata Itachi. Ditatapnya sosok sang adik yang terlelap di atas gendongan punggung Fugaku sementara mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah. "Sasuke pasti merasa hari ini menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan pikirmu..." ketus Fugaku. Dia masih tak enak hati pada Kizashi karena kejadian tadi.

"Hn." Itachi tersenyum kecut. "Pastinya begitu. Karena Sasuke bahkan tak melepaskannya..."

Teringat sejak saat dia berlari menyelamatkan mereka, tangan Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura. Bahkan sampai dua bocah itu dibaringkan, terbangun dan tertidur kembali karena lelah, dengan wajah saling berhadapan, masih saja tak terlepas. Hingga sore hari mereka pulang pun, Sasuke masih menggenggam tiga jari Itachi sebagai pengganti tangan Sakura yang harus pulang.

"Kuharap Sasuke tak marah kalau bangun nanti, hehe."

...

...

...

 **TAMAT**

...

...

...

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Fanfic macam apa ini -_- asli gaje, wkwkwk...

Singkat amat n garing mpe gosong. Aslinya draft awal ga begini lho, tapi berhubung mepet banget kejar deathline, ane banyak skip adegan deh. Maaf klo jelek. Tapi berpikir Sasuke dan Sakura usia lima tahun ky'y imut-imut banget, apalagi Itachi jadi tukang asuh mereka, hihihi. Baru kali ini bikin rate K+, kagok banget ya ga banyak adegan romatis #plak. Ya sudahlah klo begitu. Silakan klo ada yang ingin disampaikan, komen aja. Makasih ya udah baca.

Sign,

FuraHeart –(^-^)/ 310715 Tugas BTC selesai juga. Senang bisa meramaikan.


End file.
